


Rightful Place

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting the hang of using robot legs is a little hard. Tavros isn't sure if he appreciates Gamzee's help. For the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightful Place

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt: So when Tavros first gets his shiny new robot legs he is SO EXCITED he just wants to walk everywhere!
> 
> Unfortunately they are kind of hard to balance on and he's not exactly used to them yet. Not to mention it's been quite a while since he last had working legs and... as it turns out, walking is not like riding a bicycle. So he falls over a lot, even when he's not trying to conquer stairs.
> 
> Gamzee or Nepeta, taking pity on him, decide to "help" him out. Which mostly seems to consist of grabbing him by one of his horns and pulling him around whenever he/she wants him to go somewhere. Tavros is sort of awkwardly disturbed/turned on by how casual he/she is about leading him by the horns, but he doesn't want to say anything and seem ungrateful...
> 
> I didn't think this warranted the rape/non-con tag but this fic does contain DUBIOUS CONSENT.

"Whoa there, little bro." Tavros looked up at Gamzee, who was staring down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "What the mutherfuck is going on?"

Tavros bit his lip as he stood up, arms pinwheeling a bit as he fought to keep his balance. "Uh, it's nothing," he said with a shrug. "Just trying to get the hang of, uh, walking again."

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes my legs get the fuck out from under me like a couple of crazy motherfuckers too. So I just slam back some wicked elixir and eat a pie and wait for them to be all acting like legs again." He paused and tilted his head to one side slowly as if it were gradually coming unhinged. "I'm fresh the fuck out of pies though. You want a faygo, my robo-legged bro?"

"Oh, uh, no thanks." Tavros said, taking a slow and careful step. "I think I'd better just walk around and, uh, see if I can get the hang of it." He took another step and paused as he tilted ominously, arms going out to steady himself.

"Well I can't leave a motherfucker hanging all up by his lonesome," Gamzee said, grabbing one of Tavros's thick horns, pulling him forward.

"Whoa, uh, wait," Tavros said, one hand bracing against Gamzee's chest, the other going to where his horn was gripped. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked, cheeks tinging orange.

"I'm going to be your motherfucking guide, bro," Gamzee said as he start walking, tugging Tavros along side him.

"I-I, wait, are you, uh, making fun of me?" Tavros asked, struggling to keep up with Gamzee's admittedly slow pace.

"Now why would a motherfucker want to be all making fun of you?" Gamzee asked, sliding a laconic gaze in Tavros's direction. "You're my best motherfucking bro. Except for Karkat but I don't think that motherfucker likes me very much anymore."

"Oh, okay," Tavros said but he still kind of _felt_ like he was being made fun of. He looked up at Gamzee but the taller troll wasn't looking at him; instead, he was idly looking forward and Tavros could feel his thumb stroking over the base of his horn. Flushing orange, Tavros swallowed. He could _definitely_ feel that; each stroke made him feel kind of funny, like something low in his stomach was slowly heating up. For each step Gamzee took, he tugged a little more at Tavros's horn and that added to the heat in his belly. 'Uhm, Gamzee, m-maybe I should just, uh, walk on my own," Tavros said. "Not that I don't, uh, appreciate your help and all but I-"

"I'm just helping a bro out," Gamzee said.

"B-but-" His stomach rolled uncomfortably and Tavros took a deep breath, cheeks tinging darker as he realized his bone bulge was pretty interested in this. "Gamzee, I, uh." Oh Gog, oh gog, it was weird for him to actually like this! He wasn't Equius. N-not that there was anything wrong with Equius but he wasn't him. With an embarrassed whine, Tavros tugged his shirt down, attempting to hide the rising bulge.

"Does a motherfucker have a problem all up in here?" Gamzee asked, leaning down to stare at Tavros. Avoiding his gaze, Tavros blinked rapidly, chewing on his lower lip.

"No, uh, there's nothing wrong," Tavros said but Gamzee didn't move, still as a statue which was really weird because he never really could keep his balance for _that_ long. Tavros chanced a glance at him. Gamzee was smiling but. There was something wrong with it. It was too sharp, too knowing. It kind of reminded him of Vriska and Tavros gasped, trying to pull away but Gamzee jerked on his horn, forcing him up against the hallway wall.

"Gamzee, what are you doing?!" Tavros asked, voice high in panic because Ganzee wasn't acting like goofy old Gamzee. He was acting like someone who was aware of his blood and the differences between them and, and. "H-have I done something to offend you or something because, uh, I'm really, really sorry."

"What the fuck do you mean, bro?" Gamzee asked, keeping Tavros's head pinned against the wall by one horn. "You ain't never been an offensive motherfucker."

Tavros reached out and put his hands against Gamzee's chest, pushing gently. "C-could you let me go then?" he asked.

Gamzee stared down at him for a moment before his free hand reached down and cupped Tavros's bone bulge. "Sure you don't want some help?" he asked, fingers gripping and stroking.

"G-Gamzee!" Tavros hissed, eyes widening. He tried to look away, to bow his head, but Gamzee kept him pinned to the wall, fingers on his horn mirroring the fingers around his bone bulge. "What, uh, are you-"

"I already motherfucking _said_ I'm helping a bro out," Gamzee said, pulling his head forwards and jerking it back against the wall gently, the smile growing on his face, fangs gleaming.

"O-oh," Tavros breathed out as the fingers started working him rougher, claws digging and catching against his pants. "You, uh, that's okay, you don't really h-have to-"

"Fucking know that," Gamzee said, leaning over him, head tilted downward, looking at Tavros through a tangle of hair. "I want to, bro." He leaned closer and kissed Tavros, nipping at his lips. Tavros squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to help out with the kiss but Gamzee kept his head pinned against the wall. Instead, he just opened his mouth, letting Gamzee's tongue in even as his mind spiralled into dizzying panicked pleasure.

When Gamzee pulled back, his lips and teeth were stained with orange and Tavro's mouth was achy. "Y-you bit m- _aauhh!_ " Gamzee tightened his grip on his horn and while slipping his hand inside Tavros's pants to grip his bone bulge tightly. Tavros shivered and moaned, hands moving up from Gamzee's chest to his shoulders.

"What is going on here?"

Tavros's cheeks stung with how flushed they were and he closed his eyes. "Equius-"

"Gamzee!" Equius came closer. "What is this lewdness. Are you...subjugating Tavros?" His voice turned shaky and Tavros couldn't help but open his eyes. Equius was already sweating, mouth open. "He should be on his knees," Equius continued, coming closer. Jealousy colored his voice. "In his rightful place kneeling before you."

"A motherfucker's rightful place is all up in where I _put_ him," Gamzee said and Tavros blinked, looking up at him. He was smiling, like usual, but it was that sharp one from before and his voice sounded _weird_ and suddenly Tavros kind of wanted to suggested maybe he and Equius change places.

Equius seemed to realize something was different too because he started sweating more, wiping his wrist against his forehead. "Oh, is that-"

"Motherfucker's up and disturbing us, huh, bro? Not very motherfucking _polite_." The last word sounded...Gamzee was being _weird_ and Tavros was caught between being utterly, horribly turned on and freaked the fuck out.

Equius seemed to be feeling about the same because he gulped and nodded. "I-yes. Forgive me," he said, bowing his head. "I-I'll just go...find a towel." He continued his way down the hall, glancing over his shoulder and Tavros was tempted to call out for help, even though Equius wouldn't be any help _at all_. Instead, he looked up at Gamzee. The taller troll was watching Equius with that sharp grin, before his gaze slid back to Tavros and his smile softened back to normal.

"Where were we, man?" he asked and immediately Tavros was remind that Gamzee had a pretty good grip on his bone bulge.

"G-Gamzee, I-I'm-"

"Go ahead, bro, motherfucking come all up on my hand," he said, fingers squeezing rhythmically over Tavros's bone bulge and Tavros tensed up, shoulders shrugging up against his ears. He came with a cry that was immediately caught by Gamzee's mouth, muffled and kept between them. Legs giving out beneath him, Tavros dangled from Gamzee's grip around his horn. He tiredly thought it was pretty amazing that Gamzee was able to hold him up so easily.

Gamzee gently coaxed all of his genetic material from him before lifting his hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers sloppily. Tavros watched him, face flushed.

"Come on," Gamzee said, pulling him away from the wall. Tavros stumbled forward and Gamzee caught him, easily swinging him up in his arms as if it was nothing.

"W-whoa!" Tavros clung to Gamzee's shoulders. "Now, uh, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to your room," Gamzee said, walking with his usual lack of coordination. "You look tuckered the fuck out, bro. Think you need to get some motherfucking shut eye."

"Well, uh." It was true; the stress of the whole situation left Tavros feeling boneless. His whole body, not just his legs. So he let Gamzee carry him to his room and set him in his recuperacoon.

"Uh, Gamzee," he said as he sank into the slime. "You can, uh, have some of my slime, you know? So you can make a pie."

Gamzee snorted. "Nah, bro. Don't you know that stuff melts holes all up in your motherfuckin' think pan?" He turned away and Tavros heard him mutter to himself. He didn't understand most of it but he thought he heard something about a carnival.

"Uh..." Tavros yawned and curled up in his slime. "What did you say?"

Gamzee reached in and stroked a hand through his hair, claws skittering over his scalp. "Nothing, little bro. You get your motherfucking z's on. I got some shit to take care off."

The last thing Tavros heard before he fell asleep was a honk and the door closing.


End file.
